Love Triangle
by sesshykim
Summary: Its about a SesshomaruRinKimiko love triangle you will have to read to find out


_**Love Triangle**_

Sesshomaru has been protecting Rin for years, but now since she's eighteen, new obstacles come their way. Rin has been attracting both Men and Demons with her gorgeous looks; some of these Males form challenges for Sesshomaru.

_**Chapter 1: Sesshy!**_

It is evening and Rin is taking her bath, while Sesshomaru is in the woods laying down thinking to himself.

During Rin's bath she is humming a song in her head when a pack of rat demons comes along. The leader of the pack sets his eyes on Rin and wants to make her his mate. Rin cries out for Sesshomaru, and he hears her and quickly come running as he leaps in the air over the lake seeing the pack of demons. The pack wanted to attach Sesshomaru, but the leader stops them and leaps in the air in with Sesshomaru and says_ "So you're the young girl's mate"._

Sesshomaru says nothing, but a smirk comes over his face as he draws his sword and slices the demon in half, but the demon starts to revive as its body parts start to reunite.

Leader_: "Ha Ha; you silly dog, I have piece of the shikon Jewel" _

"_Now it's my turn_"

The leader tries to harm Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru doggies all his attempts. Sesshomaru begins to think to himself; _how can I kill this rat_. When he hears Kagome's voice "_I can sense a jewel_" .Inuyasha and his gang barges into the fight, as Inuyasha leaps into the air with Sesshomaru and the leader.

"_I can handle this_" Sesshomaru says

Inuyasha: "_Yea right_"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru begins to fight

Leader: "_Enough of this_"

Inuyasha: "_Can't you see, were in the middle of something_"

Kagome from the ground: "_The jewel is in his arm_"

Sesshomaru cuts off the leaders arm and stabs the demon in his heart. The demon begins to disintegrate and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha return to the ground. The Shikon jewel drops on the ground and Shippo takes it up and give it to Kagome. Sesshomaru goes to Rin and sees her naked, with her perfectly developed body. He looks at her from head to toe, as she begins to blush and he hands her, her kimono.

Inuyasha: "_Pervert"_

Thinking only his friends could hear, although knowing his half brother could hear with his keen sense of hearing. Sesshomaru turns around and growls at Inuyasha, when kagome steps in and say "_Rin, is that you, look at you, you're all grown up" _as the two friends walk towards each other and hug. It begins to get dark and kagome says "_We must all have dinner together"._

Sesshomaru:_ "I don't think so"_

Inuyasha: "_Yea, I hate to agree with him, but I can't have dinner with him_"

Rin: "_Please Sesshy_"

Sesshomaru as he lets out a sigh: "_Fine_"

Inuyasha and his gang all say at the same time; puzzled: "_Sesshy?"_

Sesshomaru grips his hand so hard that his nails begins to pierce his palm and it began to bleed as he starts walking back into the woods; thinking if Rin wasn't their he would have killed the all.

_**The Dinner**_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gang all sat around a camp fire where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha constantly let out low growls at each other as everyone else was interest in Rin's adventures with Sesshomaru; as time pass Rin reaches about her fifteenth story.

Rin: "_My favourite time was when…_"

Sesshomaru: "_Rin we must go now_"

Rin: "_Yes, my lord, I must go now_"

Kagome and Rin hug and Sesshomaru and Rin walk off.

Rin: "_Where is Master Jaken_?"

Rin runs in front of Sesshomaru and holds onto his hand. Sesshomaru looks down at Rin holding his hand and he thinks how warm her hand feels on his and images what it would feel like if her whole body was on top of his; he then looks at her in the eyes.

Rin: "_Is something wrong lord Sesshomaru_?"

Back at the campfire everyone has fallen asleep except Inuyasha, who was high up on a tree branch, thinking to himself. The bushes then began to make noise, as if someone was coming.

Inuyasha _"Kagome, is that you?"_

Jaken_ "No, you fool"_

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree to the ground and slaps Jaken in his head.

Jaken: "_I mean no Inuyasha_"

Inuyasha: "_What do you want?"_

Jaken: _"Your help, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like asking for help but I fear for my lord. __Boohoos__ His mind troubles him on whether Naraku is dead"_

Inuyasha: "_Of course he is dead. I killed him with my own two hands"_

Jaken: "_I know but Lord Sesshomaru thinks otherwise. We are going to an oracle in the __Boohoo__ west tomorrow hopefully she can give Lord Sesshomaru the answers he seeks."_

Inuyasha then looks up in the sky.

Inuyasha: "_Hmm; Jaken what are Sesshomaru's feelings for that young girl Rin"_

Jaken: _"If only I knew"_

Jaken then lets out a long sigh as he looks at the full moon "_I must get return to my lord Sesshomaru; Goodbye"_

…

_**Back to the open field with Sesshomaru and Rin**_

Sesshomaru steps in front of Rin, with his body pressed against hers and the moonlight shone on them as though to put them in spotlight. He holds her tight with his hands on her hip and then gently pushes her hair out of her face with his long finger nails. She looks down at him, hearing his body moaning for her. Sesshomaru then uses his right hand to hold up her face and reaches in and kisses her.

Into the bushes just next to them Jaken spies on them in shock full of rage and jealousy, for the kiss; thinking of how Rin is a slut and uses his Lord as a servant, to serve her in her times when needed to be pleased.

Jaken says softly to himself: "_I have pleased Sesshomaru enough, by being his lawful servant; he needs no service in the way Rin wants to serve him, and he has been satisfied all these years without those pleasures"_

Rin reaches into Sesshomaru's pants and pulls out his shirt that was tucked in and then pushes it. Sesshomaru shows a horny smile, because of Rin gently touching his penis.

Jaken runs out of the bushes seeing this shouting out "_LORD SESSHOMARU_"


End file.
